


you're my universe

by ahomefordreams



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Human Catra (She-Ra), Lesbian Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahomefordreams/pseuds/ahomefordreams
Summary: catradora high school au. not finished yet
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Kyle/Rogelio (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. All Alone

Catra stared at the ceiling. It was all she could do to stop herself from freaking out. Adora, the girl she loved, the girl who had decided to leave her forever by choosing to go to live with a new family, was going to the other high school in town. And for once, she didn't have a master plan. 

She had been taken in by Ms. Weaver, the one who owned the house, but she had never really felt quite at home. Catra had waited her whole life to get out of this place, and Adora got it without even having to try? Adora got everything, Adora got anything she ever wanted. And Catra was sick of it. 

"I'm going out!" she yelled to the other kids. Lonnie, Kyle, and Rogelio were sitting in the living room watching TV. 

"You know Ms. Weaver's going to be pissed you're going out again." said Lonnie, without even turning around to look at Catra. 

"I don't care what Ms. Weaver thinks. I'm almost 18 and can get out of this dump soon anyways." And with that, Catra was out the door. She walked around the neighborhood until she got to the house she wanted. It was the home of Double Trouble, or DT. They were the trickster of the neighborhood, and would do anything you wanted-for a price. That's how they had received the nickname. But they were somewhat of an ally to Catra, and she took all the help she could get. 

She climbed up, and knocked on the window. "Leave me alone unless you have the money!" yelled a voice from inside. DT appeared at the window, and saw Catra. "Oh. It's you. Well, I suppose you can come in." They got out of the way as Catra climbed through the window. 

"Ms. Weaver is such an asshole! She yelled at me for no reason this morning for being 'disobedient' when I was just messing around with the other kids!" Catra ranted, sitting on DT's bathroom counter while they did their makeup. 

"Well, her favorite did just choose to go to a different family, so I suppose I can understand her being upset." At the mention of Adora, Catra gripped the counter she was sitting on more tightly. 

"Yeah, Adora sure is everyone's favorite, isn't she? I'm getting tired of hearing about how she's the best all the time." Catra snapped. 

"Ooh, touchy," DT said, changing the subject, "You know there's going to be a prom at school soon with both schools? I think you'd look great with.." DT blabbed on about all the drama, like who everyone was taking to prom, and what was rumored to happen. Catra was suddenly angry. Everything reminded her of Adora. But Adora wasn't going to be around anymore. Catra would make her own way in life. She would be calling the shots. 

"Darling, you have to get over Adora. She left, and you being full of anger and regret is not a good look on you." DT said, continuing, "But I know what would be a good look on you." they said, starting to do Catra's makeup. 

"Actually, I'd like to pay you for something. Can you do it for me?" Catra said, taking a $20 bill out of her pocket. 

"Sure, darling. What exactly would you like me to do?" they said, taking the money. 

"I'd like to prove something to Adora. Prove I'm done with her, once and for all. Start a rumor that I'm going out with Scorpia, and I can make it happen." 

DT pulled out their phone and started texting. They looked up. "Done." 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later, Catra was walking home. It was 1AM, so she had to sneak back to the house. She went through the route she would usually take to her room, but ended up climbing up to the roof instead. She remembered all the times she had snuck up here with Adora to look at the stars and talk. She could never admit it, but she missed Adora. A lot. 

A bit later, she was sneaking back down, and Ms. Weaver caught her in the hallway going back to her room. "And where have you been?" she questioned. 

Catra decided to lie. "In the house all night." she said, knowing Ms. Weaver wouldn't believe the lie or take it easy on her. 

"Disobedient child! You will not lie to me!" And she hit Catra. It wasn't like that was rare, Catra had experienced it many times before, but before, Adora had been there to help her get out of the situation. Ms. Weaver wouldn't calm down at all this time. "Get out of my sight!" she yelled. Catra ran to her room and locked the door tight. She didn't change into something more comfortable, didn't text DT, just sunk into an unpleasant sleep. 

Her dreams were filled with Adora. Things she had only experienced in fantasies. They didn't live in Ms. Weaver's house. They were free to go anywhere, and to do anything. 

One of the things Catra missed was how when her and Adora were young, they would play games together. It helped Catra get away from reality, and Catra really never knew why Adora had chosen to be with her instead of one of the other kids who were more fun, but it had made them happy. And one day, after Catra had fought with a girl named Octavia who was twice her size, Catra and Adora made a promise. The kind of promise you make as a child, and never understand the significance of until later. "Nothing truly bad can happen as long as we have each other." 

But they didn't have each other, and the world was big and terrifying. And Catra never wanted to admit this, but she was afraid to face the world alone. And even though she acted tough, she was more scared than anyone else. 

Catra woke up at around 4 AM ,and couldn't get back to sleep. So she got ready for school, then listened to girl in red through her cheap earbuds while she waited for the bus to come. She would almost definitely get dress coded for her outfit, but she didn't care. 

Catra was free. Everything was perfect without Adora. She had the world at her fingertips. Being alone was the best for her. Right?


	2. so you got what you always wanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title of the chapter is from 'good for you' from dear evan hansen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adora POV
> 
> ehe it's angst time angst time
> 
> i haven't been updating a lot because of personal problems but i'll try to update more

Adora woke up and was filled with confusion. Where was she? What was she doing? Then it all came back to her. She had moved in with a new family. She was sleeping in her bed at their house. But it all felt so surreal. And she missed Catra so much. 

The lady who owned the house came in. Her name was Angella, and she was nicer than anyone in a position of authority had ever been to Adora. "Good morning, Adora! You'd better hurry if you want to have breakfast with Glimmer, since school is starting soon!" Glimmer was Angella's biological child. But the weird part was that Angella treated Adora the same, if not better than Glimmer. 

"Okay. I'll just get ready really fast." Adora wore the same outfit pretty much every day, so it was easy to shower and get dressed, then go downstairs to eat. The breakfast was luxurious, much more food than she would ever get living with Ms. Weaver. Adora was used to simpler stuff. She grabbed a few pieces of toast with jam, and got some fruit. The bus was bound to be coming soon. 

"Slow down, Adora. The bus doesn't come for 30 minutes." Glimmer said, her plate filled with all sorts of different foods from the table. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
When Adora got to school, the halls were packed with people. It was almost hard to find her locker. But she soon got her stuff, and was going to class. 

In the middle of 2nd hour, a text went off on Adora's phone. It was from a number she didn't know. It read: 'Hey, Adora. You know your girl's been hanging around with Scorpia a lot lately. Guess she isn't yours anymore. XOXO.' Adora just blocked the number. When she looked back up, the teacher was already far ahead. Adora sighed and started taking notes. 

It was lunch soon enough. Adora sat with Glimmer, her friend Bow, and the girls from the volleyball team she had joined when she got to the school, the Etheria High School Princesses. Adora sat down. "Hey guys, I got a text from a weird unknown number-"

"That told you that some random people named Catra and Scorpia are dating?" A girl named Mermista said, "I think they go to the other school. It's super weird that they would tell everyone that." As the conversation drifted off, Adora wondered if it wasn't just a coincidence that she got those texts. It seemed like the kind of thing Catra would do to taunt her. Adora cleared that thought from her mind quickly. Catra wouldn't blame her for moving into a place where she would have a better life. Right?

"Hey. Earth to Adora!" Bow snapped his fingers and Adora jumped.

"What?"

"Did you hear about the dance? It's going to be both schools together. Isn't that weird?" 

Adora hadn't known that. "I guess that is kind of weird."

Glimmer cut into the conversation. "Hey, I have an idea. Do you all want to hang out after school? We can go to the mall." To Adora's surprise, everyone said yes. "Great, meet me after school!"

The rest of the afternoon went by fast. Adora had a test she had forgotten to study for, and she really couldn't focus well through any of her classes. But soon, it was time to go to the mall. Adora rode with Glimmer and Bow to the mall, since she didn't have her own car. 

Everyone just walked around talking for a while, until Glimmer decided that they should look at outfits for the dance. Adora was getting sick of all the talk of the dance, especially since she didn't have Catra to go with this time. Catra and her had gone to every event together since they were young. But when Adora had moved out, Catra and her had a huge fight, and in her anger, Catra had broken up with Adora. She quickly pushed those thoughts away. 

"Adora, you should get this one!" Glimmer exclaimed. Adora looked up. It was a long red dress with a gold belt around the waist. It was actually really nice, and Adora would have loved to wear it. 

"Sure, I'll go try it on." Adora really liked the way the dress looked on her. But she wondered if she would stand out from everyone else with the way she dressed. Was that weird? She hoped she wouldn't stand out too much. The rest of the group soon decided to go see a movie. Adora paid for the dress and went with them. 

Adora stepped out of the theater to go to the bathroom. She heard a voice from behind her. 

"Hey, Adora." Catra walked out. 

"Catra! Why- how did you know I was here?"

"Eh, just shopping. Let's take this someplace private." They were standing in the bathroom talking a few minutes later.

"What do you want, Catra?"

"Hey! Calm down! I come in peace, isn't that what they say?" She chuckled. 

"Not funny, Catra. What do you want from me?"

"I just want to talk. How are you doing at the fancy Etheria High School? Missing Horde HS yet?"

"I'm doing fine, Catra. Did you bring me in here just for this? Remember, you're not my girlfriend anymore." Catra flinched slightly at the sharp tone in Adora's voice. 

"Fine, whatever. Be that way. I hope you got what you always wanted." she said, clearly hurt as she left. She turned at the door, and blew Adora a kiss. And she was gone, just as fast as she had come, and Adora was in the mall bathroom by herself. 

But she didn't need Catra. Catra just wanted to taunt her. So why had she blushed when Catra blew her a kiss? And why was she still blushing thinking about Catra after she was gone? She was better off without Catra. Right?


End file.
